mweorfandomcom-20200214-history
Thunder Town
...A''n expedition set forth to install the lightning collection device in the hazardous peaks of the Crackle Mountains. A small, green valley was located near the treeline of the peaks, and there the device has been set up inside of a small power plant. -Kahlem (#1)'' Thunder Town was introduced on June 17th, 2013. It is a region created for the release of the lightning mweor. Legend has it that if you wait by the treeline in the early hours of dawn, when the storms in Crackle Mountain are weakest, you can hear the roar of a powerful mweor in the distance. Sites Lightning Lab The Lightning Lab is a lab created by the scientist Clev R. (his name is a play on the word "clever"), who created a device that would capture the power of a lightning strike inside of a glass ball, creating a lightning orb. He wishes to continue experimenting, but needs lightning orbs to power the lab. You can bring a mweor to the lab and pay him 20 lightning orbs to experiment on your mweor, which can give your mweor one of many effects, including bigger, smaller, dark glow, light glow, and inner glow. You can bring the mweor back and pay him 20 more lightning orbs to remove the effect. Thunder Town Supply Shop The Supply Shop was set up in Thunder Town by an enterprising shopkeeper. It sells umbrellas, Crackle Mountain backgrounds, raincoats, and mountain goat plushies. Because of the small amount of supplies in the shop, it is one of the first shops to empty out before the shops are refilled. Power Plant The power plant is home to Clev R's device. It uses the power of the lightning orbs to power the town, and most likely a lot of Mweoria as well. The device flings the lightning orbs into Crackle Mountain, so the power plant officials are asking explorers to travel into the mountains to find the orbs. When returned to the power plant, you receive 1,000 mm per orb. When a total of 5,000 orbs have been given to the power plant (it counts all contributions from all mweorians), it opens the Lightning Lab to the public for a day. Crackle Mountain Maze The peaks of the proud Crackle Mountains have stood virtually undisturbed by human hand for as long as anyone can remember. Even the bravest adventurers fear setting foot above the forested slopes due to the constant thunderstorms that plague the area. It is said that the air is so thick with energy that it will make even a Longhair Mweor's fur will stand straight up on its end. Once above the treeline, there is no protection from the powerful, rapid lightning strikes of the storm. -Kahlem (#1) The Crackle Mountain Maze is similar to the Mweor Preserve and the Forbidden Jungle. It is a maze that you and your mweor explore. There are many obstacles that are breed specific- Earth mweors can escape mudslides, Fires can escape heat waves, Airs can escape ravines, and Waters can escape rainstorms. If a mweor cannot escape the obstacle, they lose 5 energy. If they can, they are revitalized by the obstacle and gain 10 energy. Since Lightnings and Plants are hybrids, they are revitalized by two obstacles. Air and Fire obstacles help Lightnings, and Earth and Water obstacles help Plants. Animals that roam in the Maze include spiders, scorpions, snakes, ant hills, angry mountain bears, and mountain goats. You can also find berries that give your mweor 10 energy; and caves with lightning orbs that only lessers can fit into, which takes away 5 energy.Category:Locations